


Follow your hearts

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader, a companion travelling with Ten, finds herself harboring deeper feelings for him and struggles whether to tell him or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow your hearts

Hand in hand with the Doctor, you ran out of the Tardis and into your room, breathless from laughing.

“Did you see her face?!” he exclaimed, out of breath too and you only nodded, unable to form any coherent answer. The two of you had just escape from a random planet you picked after being chased by its inhabitants. Oblivious to their customs, you had offended their Queen and Doctor, of course, found it utterly funny.

Well, it wasn’t that funny anymore when they pointed their huge guns at you.

With adrenaline pumping through your veins, you and Doctor darted to the Tardis, managing to set off just before their began shooting.

The usual day with the Time Lord, so to say. It was rare to not run away from the danger, to be honest. Somehow, he always found trouble, or maybe the trouble found him, you weren’t entirely sure.

Yet, you enjoyed travelling with him. Since the very first day you had met him, you were amazed by his knowledge, taken aback by the possibility of time travel, and how would refuse such an offer? You would regret to the rest of your life what you didn’t agree when he asked you to come with him.

And so a year had passed and you visited places you never even knew were existing; you had met amazing people of countless races and learned more than you ever imagined. You and Doctor had grown to be best friends, but lately, you noticed that your trips didn’t give you as much happiness as before.

And you knew exactly why. You wanted the Doctor to be something more than just your friend. To need you not only as a companion but as someone more, someone significant to him.

When those feelings hit you again, you turned from the time machine and went to your kitchen, pouring yourself some water.

“So, where we’re going next? Ancient Greece? I know you love that period, Y/N, right?”

“Actually,” you started, looking at him. He was grinning, his eyes sparkling, his hair even messier due to hurried escape. “I can’t. I have an exam tomorrow, I need to study.”

You gave him an apologetic smile as his expression turned to disappointment.  

“But that’s boring. And we can always come back to that exact moment, so you could still have enough time.”

“It never works that way, Doctor, you should know that,” you chuckled and he joined you, nodding. He tugged his hands into the pockets of his trench coat and rocked on his feet. You knew he didn’t like to travel alone, but you still had your life and responsibilities and, even if your heart was screaming to go with him, you knew you couldn’t. For your own good, you had to give up on this man and finally let him go.

But at the same time, you simply weren’t able to.

The Doctor cleared his throat and gave you a teasing look.

“You won’t agree, even if I say I’ll take to Alexander the Great?”

“No!” you called, amused by him trying to convince you to go with him with every possible way. “Off you go, I have to go back to anatomy!” you playfully waved your hands at him, beckoning him to go away and he grinned, opening his arms so you could give him your usual goodbye hug.

And so you did. You rose on your feet and threw your arms around his neck, holding him close to you as if it was the very last time the two of you saw each other. You let out a sigh when you pulled away, quicker than you usually did and Doctor frowned, but said nothing.

Then, he waved at you and jumped into the Tardis and in next second, a wheezing sound filled the air as the vehicle faded away.

You collapsed on a chair, hiding your face in your hands. Why it was so hard to let him go? Why he made it even harder to stay with him? And why, of all possibilities, you had to fall for an alien?

And, of course, you lied. You had passed all of the exams last week, but you had to have an excuse, didn’t you? You couldn’t just tell him that you fell in love with him and that was why you didn’t want to go on another adventure. He wouldn’t understand anyway. After what happened to Rose, the Doctor denied himself any deeper feeling for another companion, you were aware of that. After all, he told you that himself.

Rubbing your eyes to stop tears from falling, you stood up and decided that you could tend on your broken heart in your bed, watching a film or a show, instead of sitting in dark kitchen and wailing over your poor love interest.

However, you were stopped by the re-appearing Tardis, and you quirked your brow, unable to think of any reason the Doctor might want to see you again.

The door opened and he stepped out, facing you with a sorrowful eyes and serious expression.

“You don’t have an exam, do you? I remembered you told me not so long ago that you’re over with them. Y/N, what’s wrong?”

“You should go,” you said, crossing your arms on your chest and lowering your gaze on the floor.

“Y/N, look at me, please,” he pleaded softly and you glanced at him, unable to hold back your feelings and tears anymore, not when he was standing in front of you.

“Oh,” he gasped, turning his head to a side when he finally realized what you hid from him, “I was so blind, I’m so sorry.”

“Go,” you snapped, wiping your cheeks, “and I think you shouldn’t come back for me. I can’t go on like this anymore, so please, leave me alone, before I-” you sobbed, covering your face with your palms once again and in an instant, Doctor’s arms were around you.

You tried to pull away from his embrace, but, truly, you wanted to stay there and pretend everything was fine.

“I know I told you that after Rose I shut myself to anything more than a friendship. That’s why Martha left. I wasn’t able to offer her what she wanted. And I don’t blame her, in fact I admire her,” he trailed off and you looked up at him. There was a gentle smile playing on his lips, his gaze was distant, “but then I met you,” he spoke after a moment, looking directly into your eyes and it was your turn to gasp.

“Y/N, I know I made you feel unimportant. But I have never met someone like you before. Even Rose. You never hesitate to stop me, you scold me when I’m acting like a fool-“

“Which is often,” you added with a giggle.

“Yes, it is. And you are braver than I am. And only recently, I understood that I will be completely lost if you leave me.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was afraid. That I will lose you. That when I tell you that I feel complete when you’re with me you will run away.”

“You stupid old Time Lord…” you panted, a happy smile spreading across your lips. He flashed a smile of his own before he pulled you close again. You gladly melted into him, resting your head in the crook of his neck, peaceful and overjoyed. You didn’t expect it to end like that, you were actually predicting that he would tell you he was not able to continue traveling with you under such circumstances.

But now, there was a completely new journey awaiting you and the Doctor, the one that was exciting and fresh and you just couldn’t wait to start it.

“Hungry? Will you stay for a dinner?” you asked after a longer while of comfortable silence and the Doctor nodded, letting go of you.

“No green peas?”

“No green peas,” you promised, placing a hand over your heart and the Doctor, smiling widely, sat in a chair, watching you as you moved about your kitchen, preparing the meal.

He didn’t say that aloud, not yet at least, but he didn’t feel so happy in what seemed an eternity.


End file.
